warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lakeclan Naming (Aquamarine1212)
Naming traditions in Lakeclan are as follows: #Kits are named for physical characteristics such as pelt color and size. #Kits and apprentices have one-word names. #When a apprentice becomes a member, they add a suffix to their name. #Suffixes for members are based off of skills and personality. List of Prefixes 'BROWN' Ant Bark Bat Beaver Beetle Brown Buzzard Carp Chaffinch Chestnut Crake Cricket Deer Dove Duck Dust Eagle Fawn Grouse Hare Hawk Hedgehog Jay Kestrel Marten Mink Moose Mouse Myrtle Nightingale Nut Otter Pheasant Pigeon Pine Piper Plover Rail Shrew Shrike Slug Snail Snake Spider Stoat Swift Tawny Thrush Toad Trout Vole Warbler Weasel Wigeon Willet Willow Wolverine Worm Wren 'BLACK' Ant Bat Bee Beetle Black Bramble Coot Duck Goose Grebe Grouse Loon Midge Mink Poppy Raven Rook Shadow Shrew Slug Spider Starling Thrush Wasp Woodpecker 'GRAY' Alder Ash Bat Birch Blue Crane Crow Dace Dove Duck Falcon Goose Gray Hawk Jay Kestrel Lake Loon Pebble Pigeon Piper River Robin Rock Shrike Silver Snake Squirrel Storm Swallow Thrush Wigeon 'GINGER' Ant Chaffinch Deer Fire Flame Fox Ginger Grebe Maple Morning Red Robin Russet Shrike Squirrel Weasel 'WHITE' Birch Cherry Daisy Dandelion Duck Falcon Fox Grouse Hare Ice Lightning Owl Prim Snow Sorrel Stoat Swan Weasel White Yarrow 'GOLDEN' Bass Bee Crest Dandelion Golden Gorse Honey Lemming Lichen Marigold Marten Myrtle Plover Sand Sedge Sorrel Tansy Trout Wasp Wolverine 'TORTIE' Brindle Chaffinch Dapple Duck Lemming Maple Mottle Owl Plover Snake 'CALICO' Chaffinch Dapple Duck Mottle Plover Stint 'MULTICOLORED' Brown and White Cuckoo Deer Dipper Dove Duck Fawn Grouse Hare Hawk Jay Lark Nightingale Pigeon Plover Shrew Shrike Stint Stoat Thrush Weasel Wigeon Gray and White Crane Cuckoo Dove Duck Goose Heron Loon Pigeon Shrike Swallow Thrush Wigeon Black and White Badger Catcher Coot Comorant Cuckoo Duck Goose Grouse Heron Loon Plover Shrew Thrush Ginger and White Deer Fawn Fox Shrike Squirrel Weasel TABBY Brown Tabby Adder Bass Bramble Buzzard Crake Curlew Dunnock Eagle Frog Grouse Hawk Kestrel Lark Lizard Lynx Newt Owl Perch Pheasant Pike Pipit Rail Snake Sparrow Stint Thrush Viper Warbler Worm Wren Gray Tabby Adder Falcon Gray Hawk Kestrel Silver Snake Viper Gold Tabby Lynx Newt Plover Ginger Tabby (see "Ginger) Suffixes Berry - exceptional skill in medicine Leaf - exceptional skill in medicine Wing - notable skill in climbing, jumping and balance Tail - notable skill in climbing, jumping and balance Whisker - awareness of environment and usually cautious Heart - someone who is kind, moral, and firm in their beliefs Feather - a cat with a strong connection with the spiritual world Flower - a cat who is good at training and guiding younger cats Claw - a cat who is good in battle Fang - a cat who is good at hunting Fur/Pelt - a cat who is adaptable and able to perform all clan duties well Foot - a cat who is fast and swift Blaze - a cat who’s passionate and a leader Storm - a cat who's spontaneous and reactive Stream - a cat who can swim well Stone - a cat who is stable, grounded and down-to-earth Eye - a perceptive cat, often wise or excellent at negotiation Bumble - a hyperactive, bubbly or cheery cat Nose - a cat who is good at tracking and/or curious Cloud - a gentle and patient cat Face - an attractive cat Shade - a stealthy cat Category:Aquamarine1212